


Epilogue: The Ladies Ship It Too

by Crimson1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Female Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, Secrets, maybe a little parkwest, the ladies of the flarrow universe are diabolical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris, Linda, Felicity, and Lisa might have a little more to do with making ColdFlash canon than they let on, and they don't plan to give up on the boys now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: The Ladies Ship It Too

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more to come. ;-) Stay tuned!

As much as Iris would have preferred to be sitting in Jitters enjoying a Flash, she contented herself with the mocha she’d gotten at the coffee shop down the street from Picture News. Less likely to run into someone she knew there, other than the people she planned to meet.

Linda slid into a chair at Iris’s table first, having arrived with her from work and finally securing her own coffee. Iris didn’t bother trying to hide what she was scrolling through on her phone as Linda leaned over to take a peek.

“Who would have guessed Captain Cold would be such a prolific writer, huh?” Linda said.

“I keep telling myself this should weird me out,” Iris grimaced a little at the very detailed depiction of sex—of Barry having sex with Leonard Snart, even if his name was ‘Ryder’ in the written version.

“Oh please, he’s not really your brother. And it’s not…really them.”

Iris shot Linda a skeptical eyebrow raise. “Only now it very much is. It’s been ‘really them’ since we got Barry involved in the fandom, and found out Snart was involved too.”

“His fic is super hot though,” Linda smirked, sipping her coffee. “Gotta admit, little jealous since I know that whole vibrating thing is canon. Barry freaked himself out when we were making out, but I totally know that’s what I felt.”

Iris felt her cheeks fill with color and had to laugh. It had been easier in the beginning to separate fictional Flash and Cold from the version she knew in real life, but subtly helping to get the two of them together for real definitely changed that dynamic.

Still, Linda wasn’t wrong. The last fic WithColdOnTop had posted was beyond hot—steaming. And thanks to Lisa and Felicity, the real thing had gone off without a hitch exactly as they had planned.

“Gotta admit, I am newly converted to Bottom!Cold after this, because… wow,” Iris nodded down at her phone. She’d reread parts of Top’s—Cold’s—Snart’s fic several times now.

“It was even hotter in person, lemme tell ya.” Felicity swung into the seat beside Linda, coffee in hand, which she nearly sputtered on and spit all over the table when she registered what she’d said. “Not that I—not in PERSON, person, like there—I just…” She shook her head, took another sip. “It was hot. I cheered at one point. Almost had to explain to Oliver why when he came in to check on me. THAT would have been bad. He’ll take some buttering up before he gets on this ColdFlash train.”

“Uhh… hi,” Linda tilted her head at Felicity.

“Linda, this is Felicity,” Iris introduced them.

“Oh! Wow, so nice to finally meet you,” Linda said. “All the work you did tracking Barry and Cold’s online activity was brilliant. Their actual conversations were almost as good as one of their fics, especially when they had no idea who they were talking to.”

“Right?” Felicity fell into step with Linda as if she knew her as well as she now knew Iris. “Barry is such a nerd, it’s almost too adorable to stand.”

“Lenny’s an even bigger dork, so they’re made for each other,” Lisa said as she slid into the last chair at the small table in the corner of the coffee shop. She had an iced coffee, which Iris tried not to snicker at, so fitting for the sister of Captain Cold.

“Guys, this is Lisa. She got Cisco out of the labs last night,” Iris said. “How was the date?”

“Wonderful. Though sadly not as amorous as my brother’s, apparently. Cisco’s sweet. He wants to take things slow.” She grinned around her straw as she took a sip.

“Wait,” Linda stared at her. “Lisa? Brother…?” She leaned over the table since Lisa was across from her and whispered, “You’re Golden Glider?”

“Do I need to give you the same shovel talk I gave Cold?” Felicity asked with only slight seriousness.

Lisa laughed. “You gave Lenny a shovel talk? Beautiful. And don’t worry, Cisco is more than safe with me. And if Lenny screws this up with The Flash, I’ll get to him before any of you do, don’t you worry. Those two idiots are perfect for each other.”

“Clearly,” Iris agreed. “I asked Lisa for help when I caught Cisco pining over her. Figured we might see eye to eye on this.”

“Please, Lenny thinks I don’t sneak into his room on occasion? He should know better. Found a crumpled up piece of paper he’d forgotten for one of his fics. Probably some scene he cut. So cheesy and over the top—so him.”

“Really? Do you know which fic, because I would pay for a deleted scene from Top,” Linda said.

“Oh honey, I don’t READ ColdFlash. It’s all fun and games until someone writes about my brother’s dick, then I’m out. But considering the scene was fairly tame, I might have saved it. It’s all yours, free of charge, if I can find the paper again.”

“Awesome.”

“I still can’t believe you two started Tumblr fights and comment wars on their posts just to rile them up to defend each other,” Felicity stared impressively at Iris and Linda. “That was stone cold. And I… so didn’t mean to pun just now,” she said when Lisa laughed.

“Thanks for helping us with the dummy accounts,” Iris said to Felicity. “I’d hate to confuse my actual alias for my troll one. But we figured Barry and Len needed a push. It’s not like it takes much to get Barry to rise to Len’s defense. He is his number one cheerleader, it’s pretty adorable.”

“So adorable,” Linda agreed.

“Job well done then,” Lisa nodded. “And obviously I enjoy the fruits of my reward for playing along. But what now? Why the coffee date? You plotting something else, Iris?” She turned to Iris coyly.

“In fact I am. Someone needs to run interference,” Iris said. “Right now we’re the only ones who know about this. Unless Cisco…?”

“Totally clueless,” Lisa shook her head.

“But that’ll change soon enough as they start sneaking around. Our job, ladies, is to make sure no one finds out before Barry and Len are ready to tell them. And that when they are ready to tell someone, that person behaves accordingly. So…softening up Oliver before his turn. Easing my dad into the idea that Snart isn’t so bad after all.”

“Convincing Mick not to tease Len too horribly about bagging someone almost half his age,” Lisa supplied.

“Whoa seriously?” Felicity gaped at Lisa. “Like, how old we talking here? Coz that silver fox thing he has going on is super sexy, but he’s not actually pushing 50, is he?”

“Forty-three.”

“Wow. I am so envious of your genes right now. And your jean…jeans,” she pointed down at Lisa’s dark skinny jeans. “I love those.”

“We should go shopping sometime,” Lisa nodded to Felicity, then turned her head to include Iris and Linda. “Lenny would hate that. Me. Here. With all these lovely women from Flash’s life. We definitely need to do this on a regular basis.”

“Definitely.” Linda tapped Iris’s ankle gently with the toe of her shoe beneath the table, obviously loving this whole covert meeting with the tech genius of Team Arrow and Captain Cold’s dangerous sister.

With an ever widening smile, Iris raised her coffee in the center of the table. “Let’s talk strategy, ladies. To Team ColdFlash. And no more roadblocks in their future if we can help it.”

Felicity snickered at the slight speed pun of ‘road blocks’ but held up her coffee. Linda grandly did the same. Lisa licked her lips like she was getting away with something naughty, which really, they all were, and tilted her iced drink to clash with the others.

“To Team ColdFlash,” they chorused.

“Now about that security footage from STAR Labs,” Linda turned immediately to Felicity. 

(TBC? Let us know if you want more!)


End file.
